Runaway To You
by Elijah-Day
Summary: The only way to escape was to runaway. Blaine ran away from Denver, Colorado to the big city of New York. As he works as a bartender at night and a struggling artist by day, he meets the most amazing person. Kurt lives in the same run down apartment building as Blaine. (This is based off a Rp that I am in. I was writing the bio and couldn't help to write something with it. Enjoy)
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Blaine Anderson is from a Denver, Colorado. He grew up in a privileged household. His parents always showed him love and support. When he was only 10, Blaine's parents knew he was gay. So when Blaine realized it himself at the age of 13, his parents loved him even always showed great interest in music, so one birthday his parents bought him a guitar. Blaine's parents would have give up anything to help him in anyway.

Sadly, when Blaine was in 7th grade, his parents died in a terrible car crash leaving him alone. None of his family wanted anything to do with him. They used excuses like "He reminded them of his parents", but really none of Blaine's family wanted a gay boy in their house. After a few signed papers, Blaine went to a foster only thing he could bring was a few clothes and his guitar the rest was sold for the families benefit. The foster home wasn't any better than his family. They were harsh to Blaine, constantly telling Blaine he would never get adopted because he was gay.

After living in the foster home and getting abused physically and emotionally at the house and at the school, he made a quick getaway. Blaine packed a small bag of clothes and his guitar, stole $150 out of his foster mom's money jar, and ditched town. He hitched hiked all the way to New York and was able to get a shitty apartment in a bad part of town. It was horrible living conditions, but it was still better than before. Blaine started working at a Bar close by that pays the rent. Blaine plays even now and then at the bar and coffee shop around the area to build his reputation as a musician.

* * *

CURRENT TIME:

Blaine gracefully picked up the bottle of vodka and swirled it in his hand. He mix it up with some orange juice and finished it off with whipped cream on the top. His personal favorite a customer told him about. He pushed the shot to the girl with the long brown curls and make up piled on her face. "$2.25" He shouts over the music that is filling the bar tonight.

The girl drunkenly pulled a five dollar bill out and winked at Blaine. "Keep the change!" She winks at him and quickly shoots the shot. Her friends are waiting for her to come back to one of the small tables. As she returns the girls squeal and burst into laughter. Blaine never could understand why girls needed their whole "posse" to go flirt with guys at a bar. Girls never listened to what each other say. They just go for the hottest guy they think they can land. Blaine had seen it over and over again. Almost every saturday to be precise. Blaine almost never got tips from guys, like he sometimes wanted. But when he did it was always a nice ego boost!

The night progressively became one of the biggest nights for tips. _Okay, some light eyeliner wins the girls over, duely noted._ He smiled as he walked out the bar waving goodbye to everyone. Blaine pulled his coat closer together. With the winter season was just approaching, Blaine knew he needed to get winter clothes. He really wanted to just save all his money just in case of an emergency, because hell, health insurance is expensive for runaways. Yes, he could work the system and bleed them dry of all their money, but his parents raised him better._ I'm going to make an honest living, doing anything I can to get what I need._ That was Blaine's motto ever since he arrived in New York.

Blaine opened the door to the lobby of the apartment building. The room was poorly lighted and needed a lot of TLC to be presentable to anyone. The wallpaper was torn off some of the walls. Straight ahead was the front counter, which no one was at half the time. You could hear the T.V coming from the back(Where the Landlord was probably at). By the elevator (that wasn't working) was a couch and a coffee table. The table had a vase of dead flowers, that has been sitting there for about two and half months. Blaine went straight to the staircase next to the front counter.

His apartment was on the third floor. The apartment building was five floors high, full of residents. Blaine as pretty sure half of them were either drug dealers/strippers/foreign families/or prostitutes. Blaine reached his apartment door and searched for his keys. After checking every pocket twice and having a small panic attack, he felt stupid as he retrieved his keys from his bag that hung from his shoulder.

Blaine looked at his keys. There was four, one for the door, one for the dead bolt and the other two where keys for the bar. He thought about when he first came to New York. How hard it was to adjust to being completely alone. Yes, he was alone emotionally before, but he always had people around him. For the first week he lived at homeless shelters until he found this apartment. Compared to the shelter, this was a condo. Blaine was lucky to find a job two days after getting his place.

The sound of keys hitting the hard hallway floor snapped Blaine out of his thoughts. Blaine looked down the hall to see the most beautiful man he has ever seen. The man sighed loudly and bent over to grab his keys. As he came back up the man glanced up at Blaine. The man had crystal blue eyes, his complexion was just like a porcelain doll, and his chestnut brown hair was styled almost perfectly. One strand fell down, which made it seem like he had a long day. The man was wearing what looked like a work uniform. His shirt was tight fit and showed off his medium build. _Ok, you are staring._ Blaine smiled awkwardly at him and shoved his keys into the keyhole. Before Blaine walked through the threshold he glanced back one more time to see the man staring back. Blaine just rushed in and shut the door. _Was he just staring at me? Well, I admit I was taking a pretty long look myself but-_ He shook off his thought about the mysterious man two doors down.

He turned to look at his mostly empty place. His apartment was a one-bedroom,one-bath type-of-deal. The bedroom was off to the side of the living room, the bedroom door was broken off when he moved in, so no door there. Which isn't that big of a deal since it was just him here all the time. If he ever had guest he could get a curtain to place over the doorway. The living room was pretty much empty. He had a T.V. that Blaine only watched movies on. A-piece-of-shit-couch placed about foot in front of the T.V. No matter how ugly the thing looked, it was shit comfortable. There was a small coffee table in between the T.V. and couch. Directly behind the couch was the island for the Kitchen. The kitchen was probably the only presentable thing in the whole apartment, even if it was mostly empty.

Blaine slipped off his bag and placed it on the kitchen island. He let out a deep sigh as he plopped onto the couch. _Who was that man?_ Blaine has seen that man once before. It was about a month ago, Blaine had just reached the top two steps when he saw him shoving his key into the lock. He looked distressed, almost frantic to get in. When he finally opened the door the man quickly entered and slammed the door. Ever since then, Blaine could never come home soon enough to see him. Blaine was kinda happy to see him, even though Blaine stared at him as if he was never going to see the man again.

So after about 20min Blaine decided that was enough thinking about a guy he doesn't even know. He put a random movie in and crashed on the couch. Tomorrow was his day off so he didn't bother setting an alarm.

* * *

Blaine woke up to the sunlight in his eyes. Blaine groaned as he shoved his face into the cushion. After a while of just lying there he decided to get up. He might as well do something today. Blaine picked up his phone to check the time. 12:30 pm. The mail should be here. He grabbed his keys off the counter and headed out the door. When he reached the mail slots on the second floor he went straight to his mailbox. As he opened and got his mail out he glanced over to the mailbox two over from his. The mysterious man's mailbox._ I wonder when he checks his mail. I wonder when he gets up- Really, this early into your day and you are-._

Blaine just shut his box and started for the stairs. Blaine was pretty good at clearing his mind of thoughts. The one thing that always help was running. He picked up the pace as he went up the stairs. He was skipping one step at first, then two, but before he could try to do three he was faceful of shirt.

"Wow, watch out!"

"Oh, sorry. I was ju-" Blaine looked up to see the beautiful man from two doors down. "I was..uh..I-"

He laughed and patted my shoulder. "It's ok, just slow down a bit. My name is Kurt, I think you live on the same floor as me."

"Yeah, I think I have seen you..a couple of times. My name is Blaine." Kurt extended his hand out to Blaine. He hesitated at first as if Kurt was going to hurt him.

Blaine kinda got lost in Kurt's beauty. He was taking every second he had in front of him to memorize his features. His eyes deep blue. His chestnut brown hair that was styled almost perfectly, better than the last time he had saw Kurt. Kurt was wearing a deep v-neck t-shirt that showed off his prominent collar bone. His porcelain skin was a milky white and almost looked fake and Kurt's jaw bone was something to die for .

"Well, I got to go to work. I will see you around?"

"Huh?..Oh yeah. I will see ya." Kurt smiled as he walked around Blaine. Blaine just watched him as he went. Kurt looked back up at Blaine one more time and right at the very last second, Blaine saw another sweet smile appear on his face. Then he was gone. Blaine stood there in shock for a few seconds. _Did that just happen? I looked like a complete idiot_. He sighed and continued up the stairs.

The rest of the day went as a normal. Blaine looked at all his mail, ate, and sat in front of his laptop he had bought with his second check. He would steal the Wifi from somewhere on his floor. Blaine mostly used it for music and learning how to play a certain song. Blaine recently learned how to play "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry on his guitar. He thought it sound really nice, almost like a love poem when played acoustically.

Blaine's phone started to ring at 5:30. He looked down at the number, it was his boss. "Yeah Stacey?"

"I need you down here now!" Stacey was practically yelling in the phone. He could hear the chanting people and loud music.

Christ. Do people have lives? "Okay, be there in 15 minutes." Blaine hung up the phone. He started to race around the apartment to grab all that he needed. He quickly locked his door and raced down the stairs and out the door of the lobby.

* * *

When Blaine reached the bar the lot was full of cars. The inside was twice as bad. People cramped he and there, all of them drunk. Well, except some, the drivers of some of those cars. Blaine had to push a few people to get to the bar. Stacey threw a bottle of gin to him. "Work your magic." Blaine looked at the people, half of them yelling at him._ Great._ He started from one side to the other. Taking and retrieving orders, man he was sweating a bit. He was scoring some major tips though, one from a VERY cute guy. Which became a sad moment when his girlfriend came around the corner.

Two hours past and it was nearing eight o'clock when Blaine was finally let off. He waved goodbye and started the long trek home. It wasn't too cold outside yet so he walked slow taking in the city. Blaine saw a 24 hour coffee shop acrossed the street. The big sign that said "FREE WIFI" sold Blaine and instantly started to run acrossed the street to the shop.

The big sign on the building read Culture Espresso Bar, which Blaine thought was quite an interesting name for a coffee shop. He walked in and took a look around. There was about a dozen tables in various sizes around the big area. The counter to order was in the back of the space and it had all different kinds of food presented. Blaine walked over to the counter and looked at the menu. _A coffee sounds nice._

"What can I get you?"

Blaine still looking at the menu replied "Medium Dri-" Blaine looked down at the employee and saw someone he wasn't expecting. "Kurt?"


	2. Chapter 2- It Only Took Four Drinks

Blaine had freshly showered and had changed. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A girl with long brown wavy hair answered the door. She looked up and down at Blaine. She smiled for a second before talking. "He...llo. How can I to-Help. Help! You?" Her tone was almost like she was trying to seduce Blaine.

Blaine chuckled a bit "I'm Kurt's friend. He told me to be here at 10" He was hoping Kurt was already here since he didn't know anyone. Blaine peaked in to see how many people were in the apartment. It was basically stuffed with people "He said it was a small party, but I guess he didn't realize how many people were going to be here."

"Oh! Yeah almost everyone we invited brought someone else too." Rachel laughed it was loud but sweet. Blaine was sure that the drunker she got it wouldn't as sweet. "So Kurt's friend huh? Well come on in." Rachel stepped to the side to let him in. Blaine stepped inside to see a load of people talking, dancing, and singing. He could tell most of them were older or around their age. Rachel patted his shoulder. "He just sent me a text saying he would be here in 2 mins. While you wait want to share with me how you two met, because I heard about you once and usually he tells me everything." Rachel smiled.

"Oh.. Well he lives two doors down from me-"

"OH! You live in this apartment building too!? HOW FUNNY!" Her laugh was three times louder now. Rachel picked up (he assumed was) her drink and took a big drink.

"Yeah we bumped into each other in the stairwell and I saw him at his work. Now I am here." Blaine felt a little awkward being at the party before Kurt, Rachel wasn't helping either. She eventually wandered off to other people leaving Blaine alone by the dinning room table.

It had been 15 minutes and Kurt was a no show, he sighed and started for the door. Blaine felt bad that he didn't want to stay and wait, but it was awkward. He didn't want to stand around and be that guy who stands the back; looking like a loner. Mid thought he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to find Kurt pulling him back. He waved for Blaine to follow him. Kurt turned to walk to the kitchen, Blaine followed. When Kurt got there he leaned against the counter. "Thanks for coming.." Kurt looked down only smiling a little "I was kinda scared you wouldn't show."

"Me too. Sorry about almost leaving.. I ju-"

Kurt interrupted before Blaine could ramble; which he was thankful for. "Its fine. I would have left too." Kurt smiled.

Blaine's nerves melted away at the sight of Kurt's smile. He walked across the kitchen slowly. "I hope I'm not being too forward when I say that you are very handsome. And…" Blaine blushed a bit, trying not to look like a little school girl. "..I like you."

He could tell Kurt was trying to contain a huge smile. "Thats good, because that means I am not crazy for liking you too." Blaine smiled wide at Kurt's words. He must have felt the same thing as him all the times prior to of the cafe. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room where everyone was dancing.

He lead Blaine to the middle of crowd; everyone dancing to some song Blaine didn't know. Blaine watched Kurt move his hips to the beat of the song. He didn't hesitate to move close to Kurt and move in time with him. They end up grinding close to each other, singing along with some of the songs they knew. Some how Blaine and Kurt got handed some kind of fruity alcoholic drink. They both where feeling the effect of the drinks after a few cups full.

Blaine looked at Kurt, he was gorgeous. His hair was still perfectly styled as he swayed with the music. Kurt had been dancing for a while with Blaine, but he wasnt sweating like Blaine and half the other people at the party were. Blaine's eyes fell to Kurt's lips. Oh how he wanted his lips to be all over his right now. Even though Blaine and Kurt where dancing extremely close, he wanted him closer to him. Kurt leaned over to Blaine's ear "Do you want to my place?"

Oh my god..Yes. Blaine smiled as he gave Kurt a small nod. He let Kurt yet again pull him away to another part of the apartment. Blaine's consciousness started to go in and out. Kurt was pulling him out the door, then they were already on their floor. Suddenly Kurt was against the wall with Blaine's lips against his. Blaine was filled with ecstasy for Kurt; from feeling Kurt tug and pull Kurt towards his bedroom, Blaine guessed he was too. They both where stripping off pieces of clothing as they fumbled to the other side of the apartment. Kurt pushed Blaine against the door of the bedroom smacking Blaine's head on the door. Both of them unphased to what hurt and didn't, both of them were just had one track mind at this point. Kurt finally managed to find the door handle and they stumbled into the bedroom. Blaine's consciousness yet again went out right as they fell on the pillows.

* * *

Blaine was woken up by the sun in his eyes again. He shoved his face into the pillow then groaned. Blaine suddenly felt a breeze come out of no where on one of his legs and part of his butt. His eyes shot open. Shit! Blaine's eyes adjusted to see man on the other side of the bed. His back was to Blaine, all he could see was chestnut brown hair and the pale skin. He picked himself up and looked around. Where am I? Blaine rubbed his head and laid back down on the bed.

He looked over at the sleeping body. I really hope thats Kurt…Blaine looked up at the ceiling. He tried to clear his mind. He needed to try to remember what happened. Right now, Blaine couldn't remember anything after the second drink. He closed his eyes, he shut them tight. A lot of him wanted it to be Kurt, but the small little voice in his head kept repeating that if it was Kurt, he just ruined his chances with him. Blaine just had sex with Kurt. He didn't know if he had gone the full nine yards with him. He didn't know if it was protected. He didn't even know if it was even Kurt. The only thing he knows is that he didn't get it, or else his ass would be feeling it right now.

"RRrmmmph." The man on the other side of the bed groaned and rolled over to Blaine. His heart fluttered and quickly sank after seeing Kurt reach his arm around his chest. He moves his arm so it wrapped around Kurt. Blaine wanted it to be Kurt..But he wanted to be able to remember having sex with a guy like him. I bet you where great. He smiled and laughed quietly.

Blaine let a sign out as he took a long look at Kurt. He was so freaking beautiful and sexy. It didn't help that Kurt was rocking some hard morning wood that was rubbing next to his thigh. Blaine felt every touch of Kurt. He felt his leg entangled with his. His arm wrapping around his own chest. He felt Kurt's breath on his neck, sending chills down his spine. Blaine felt his back, smooth and slightly cold. He instantly grabbed more of the sheet and pulled it over them and pulled Kurt close. Kurt let out a sigh and moved closer. "Did you sleep well"

Blaine's smile widened "I'd imagine so. Did you?"

"Well i'm a little sore, but yeah."

Blaine could see his face become a little pink as he moved his face to hide it. Blaine moved his face up back to his. "Don't. Its cute." He smiled once again, like he always did in front of Kurt. He just knew how to make a guy smile. Blaine bit his lip, he had to tell Kurt he didn't remember. It was just common courtesy. What if Kurt said something referencing that night and it came out bad. Sooner was better. "Kurt..I. I don't remember wha-"

"Its ok." Kurt smiled.

Blaine was a little set back. "It is?"

"Yeah. We both where really drunk. To be honest I don't remember getting here, but I definitely remember the ending" Kurt winked

Blaine smiled shyly as he looked down at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were beautiful. Bright blue that had a small sparkle. "Was I that good?"

"Oh yeah" Kurt's smile turned into a smirk. "It was great."

"Well, Im glad you enjoyed it. Wish I could remember to tell you how great and hot you where." Blaine looked at Kurt's lips. He felt his leg on his leg and felt Kurt's length on Blaine's leg. "But I can tell you, you look hot and sexy in the morning." He winked at Kurt mimicking his earlier tease.

Kurt smiled and leaned up and met Blaine in a kiss. The kiss became deep and passionate quickly. He pulled Kurt close to him. Kurt sat up to straddle Blaine deepening the kiss. Blaine rolled them over so Kurt was on bottom. He moved his kiss to Kurt's neck. Their breaths became heavier and Blaine started to slowly roll his hips. Both their lengths rubbing together and hips colliding. He returned his lips to his. Kurt grasped on to Blaine's hips tight as his hips buckled towards Blaine's. Blaine grabbed on his butt and squeezed tight. He took Kurt's hand off his chest and placed it above his head. Blaine laced their fingers together as he felt the growing warm pool in his stomach.

Kurt's moans became louder as he bucked his hips up at Blaine's. "Fuck. Blaine i'm..i'm gonna cum." Blaine started to bite on Kurt's collarbone. His moans pushed Blaine over the edge and he came one second before Kurt.

Blaine collapsed him in exhaustion. "That..was..amazing."

Kurt kissed his forehead "Yes. Very" He pulled Blaine's face up to his and kissed him softly on the face. "Want some breakfast."

Blaine smiled and kissed him again. "Yes." He cuddled with Kurt for a little while longer before they both got and walked to the kitchen. Blaine had moved to New York being lonely. He didn't ever think he would be happy with somebody. Kurt made him happy, even for a little. Blaine barely knows him but he want to be with him.


End file.
